Cursed
by RaquelSimone
Summary: Miroku finds Kagome crying after she stumbles across InuYasha and someone you won't expect. Miroku comforts her and promises to find a man truely worthy of her affection. MirokuKagome one shot


(A.N. Well this is my first Miroku/Kagome fic. But my other fics were the first ones I did with those couples... oh well. Anyway, I try and write different kinds of things. I don't want my reviewers to be reading the same story over and over again. So this time the story takes place in the past not just the future. I hope you like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And if I did the pairings would be soooo messed up!)

**The one and only chapter: Cursed**

**Summery:** Miroku finds Kagome crying after she once again stumbles across InuYasha and someone you won't expect. Miroku finds himself promising that he will help her find a man truely worthy of her affection. What exactly does the monk have in mind? Miroku/Kagome (one shot)

**/Narrator's POV/**

Miroku is watching the girls bath in the hotspring without their knowledge as usual. However, today it is a little bit different because instead of concentrating on Sango as he usually does he is staring intently at Kagome...

**/Miroku's POV/**

What is different about her? I barely noticed her a week ago... but now...

**_/A week earlier Kagome's POV/_**

My eyes snap open. I'm not completely sure what woke me up but now I can't get back to get to sleep. I look up above me into the tree InuYasha normally sleeps in but he's gone. I don't even stop to see if anyone else is gone I just start off into the woods looking for him. I make sure to grab my bow and arrows before I go. After all tonight is his human night and who knows what kind of trouble he'll get himself in.

I hear some noises coming from the clearing ahead of me so I run faster. I look into the clearing and InuYasha is kissing someone! I automatically think it's Kikyo until I hear her say something.

"InuYasha I'm not sure we should be doing this... what about Kagome?"

"Sango?" I whisper heartbroken

How could she do this? She is supposed to be my best friend! I run away as fast as I can and I know they looked my way. I hear Sango shout "Wait Kagome!" But I keep running

I can't seem to stop, I need to get as far away from them as possible. I can't stop crying. How can they betray me like that? I trusted them! My running and crying come to a dead stop as I crash right into something.

I open my eyes as I crash to the ground. It turns out that the something I crashed into turned out to be a someone and he is just as surprised as I am.

"Miroku?" I say confused

Violet eyes look back at me and I didn't notice how pretty those eyes are until now. I drag my mind out of the gutter, and get off of Miroku.

Miroku looks a little shocked and says "What were you running from Lady Kagome?"

I look away from him as silent tears stream down my face again. 'I need a hug.' I think as I sniff loudly

He seems to read my mind and he hugs me awkwardly. I can tell he isn't used to comforting people. He is best known as a pervert after all. I hug him back and he says "What happened Lady Kagome?"

"InuYasha..." I say quietly

"He was with Kikyo again wasn't he?" Miroku says tightening his hold on me slightly

I look up at him with more tears in my eyes and shake my head sadly

"Who then?" He asks clearly confused

"Sango." I whisper

"How could they do that to you? All of us know you love InuYasha..." There is a hint of sadness in his voice but I'm sure it's just because Sango is involved. Everyone knows Miroku Loves Sango

"I don't want to love him any more." I whisper "I just want to forget about him. I can't stand being hurt this much."

"I'll help you get over him Lady Kagome." I look at Him questioningly and he quickly says "I'll find you the perfect man. And you won't be hurt anymore."

"I don't think there is a perfect guy."

"We'll find one."

**/The next day Kagome's POV/**

InuYasha and Sango were back at the camp when Miroku and I returned. Sango looked guilty but InuYasha just looked stubborn as usual. InuYasha and Sango were back at the camp when Miroku and I returned. Sango looked guilty but InuYasha just looked stubborn as usual.

Everyone seemed to know that Sango and InuYasha were kissing. Shippo, Miroku, and even Kilala were glaring at them.

When I wake up there is a very uncomfortable silence. Everyone is looking at me. I guess they think I'm going to break down or something. I am a lot stronger than they want to think...

I put on the cheeriest smile I have on and start to make breakfast.

After breakfast Miroku stands up and says "I'm going to the village. Would you like to accompany me Lady Kagome?"

"Sure." I say and stand up. I'm thankful for the distraction. The silence is too much for me to take

When we get to the village Miroku turns to me and says "Today we will begin the search for you perfect man."

I laugh and I say "I still don't think a perfect guy exists. No one is perfect."

"There isn't a perfect person. But there is a person that's perfect for you."

"I guess..." I say reluctantly

**/Several minutes later/**

"This isn't working."

"It will take time Lady Kagome."

"Every time I see a guy I might like you say he isn't good enough."

"..."

"Miroku, you don't need to be so over protective. I'll be much less likely to be hurt by one of these guys than by InuYasha."

"I know Lady Kagome. But none of these guys will make you happy."

"Then who will?"

"I haven't figured that out yet Lady Kagome."

"Well what about that guy?" I say pointing to some good looking guy that is walking by

"Too handsome, he might cheat on you."

"So basically you want me to be with some ugly guy?"

"Not at all Lady Kagome! I just want you to be with a man who wouldn't dream of being unfaithful."

"Who do you think I should be with then? You've made some excuse for every guy I've pointed out. Who is good enough?"

**/Miroku's POV/**

'No one is good enough...' I think sadly, as I look at her

**/Kagome's POV/**

"Miroku? Earth to Miroku!" I say and wave me hand in front of his face. He is staring at me with a weird look in his eyes

Finally he snaps out of it and says "What is it Lady Kagome?"

"You just left the earth for a moment." I say and look at him concerned "Are you ok?"

"Thank you for your worry but I am perfectly well."

"If you say so..."

**/Back at camp/**

"Why were you gone so long!" InuYasha shouts as soon as we enter the clearing.

"None of your business!" I shout right back

"Why are you going around with Miroku anyway!"

"Why were YOU making out with SANGO last night?"

"Feh." InuYasha says and jumps into a tree mumbling curses

"Kagome, I-"

"I don't want to hear it Sango. I need some time to myself right now."

**/Miroku's POV/**

I watch Kagome walk off into the woods. And I start to walk after her but Sango grabs my arm

"She said she needs time alone. Let her be."

"I'm not the one who made her need time alone." I say sourly and pull my arm out of her grasp. I then walk off in the direction I saw Kagome go in.

When I finally get to her she is sitting on a rock silently crying. I can't stand to see her cry. 'Why did Sango do this to her? I can know InuYasha betrays Kagome all the time, but Sango? She doesn't seem like that kind of person...'

I approach Kagome slowly and sit beside her. She throws her arms around me and sobs into my chest. I am so surprised that I almost fall off the rock. But I don't and I hug her tightly hoping to make her feel better

"How could she do that to me?" Kagome says when she has calmed down enough to talk

"I don't know Kagome..."

"You called me Kagome, instead of Lady Kagome." She says and laughs

**/Kagome's POV/**

Miroku turns a very interesting shade of red when I point that out to him. It's not like it's a big deal or anything... then I notice I'm still hugging him and he's still hugging me.

'Well this is awkward.' I think as I look up at him

He seems to notice the same thing I have and he turns a completely new shade of red. I lean in a little closer and he does too. We stop when we are close enough I can feel his breath on my face.

'Is he going to kiss me or what?' I think

But he pulls away quickly and says "I can't take advantage of you like this Kagome." Then he lets go of me and runs away

"Well this stinks. I guess I'm never going to have my first kiss..."

**/Miroku's POV/**

Under normal circumstances, I would love to be inches from kissing a beautiful woman. But then I remember this is Kagome she has just had her heart broken. She doesn't need to have her heart broken again by a perverted Monk. There could never be anything between us... she is too good for me.

**/Kagome's POV Back at camp/**

I still can't believe Miroku didn't kiss me. He is known for being the world's biggest pervert so why couldn't he kiss me?

"Kagome? Could we talk? Please?" Sango sounds very depressed

"Yeah I guess..." I say and we walk a little way out in the woods

"What is it Sango?"

"I... I just wanted to say I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't think he was going to kiss me. He said he wanted to talk about something and that we should go in the woods so we don't wake up anyone."

"Sango you knew I loved him. How could you do that to me?" I say tears starting to come to my eyes

"I just... I've liked him for a long time Kagome! I've kept silent for you! But when he started kissing me I couldn't just push him away."

The tears spill out of my eyes and I'm not sure they'll ever stop this time

"I'm so sorry Kagome! I never meant to hurt you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Do you love him?" I ask her determinedly

"What?"

"Do you love him?" I ask again completely serious

"Yes..." She says her eyes down cast

"Then I can't be mad at you Sango. You went after some one you love. I can't blame you."

Sango starting crying too now but her's are happy tears she hugs me tightly and I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I still feel sad and hurt but I can't blame Sango. She is one of my best friends and she loves him...

"But I thought you loved Miroku?" I say a little bit confused

"I don't go for the perverts Kagome." Sango says and laughs, I laugh too and I can feel the tension fade. I don't hate Sango and she doesn't hate me

"Let's go back to camp." I say as I put my arm around her shoulder, she puts her arm around my shoulders too and we walk back to camp grinning like idiots

Miroku looks confused when he sees us. I'm sure he thought one or both of us would come back in tears. InuYasha is still in his tree but I don't pay any attention to him. I let go of Sango and go hug Shippo.

"How are you doing Shippo?" I ask happily

"Great!" He says cheerfully

"I know what could make you even happier." I say mysteriously

"What!" Shippo asks excited

"Candy!" I say and search in my bag while Shippo waits for me to get the candy

I pull out some chocolate and give it to Shippo. I notice that Miroku hasn't been acting normal since we almost kissed. I throw a piece of chocolate at him and it hits him in the head. Yup he's acting really weird. He didn't even flinch. So I throw a nother piece of chocolate at him. This time he looks up at me then blushes and looks back down

Wow that was really weird... I wonder what's wrong with him? We almost kissed, so what? It isn't the end of the world. He's groped me tons of times, and he never blushes like this. Hmmm... I walk over to Sango and whisper "What is with Miroku?"

"I don't know. Isn't he normally Mr. Smooth? He's acting like he's a kid with a crush." She whispers back

"That's weird." I say and give her a piece of chocolate "This is good try some." I say and walk back over to Shippo who is happily gnawing on his piece of chocolate. I pat him on the head and plop down next to Miroku.

"So what's the problem?" I ask

"Nothing Lady Kagome."

"Liar." I say teasingly "Tell me what's wrong. I've never seen you blush this much."

"I am being completely honest Lady Kagome." He says still not looking at me

"Miroku tell me what's wrong. I want to know." I say seriously

"I was just meditating. You caught me off guard." He says half-heartedly

It's obvious that he just isn't going to tell me. So I stand up and walk back over to Shippo

**/Miroku's POV/**

I can't like her! She is too good for me she would never like me back.

She didn't seem like she was going to run away. Maybe she does like me...

Ow what the heck was that? I look up to see Kagome looking at me. I quickly look back down.

'Please don't let her see me blush!'

I see Kagome sit next to me out of the corner of my eye.

"So what's the problem?" She asks

'I think I like you too much.' I think

"Nothing Lady Kagome."

"Liar. Tell me what's wrong. I've never seen you blush this much."

'You saw that?'

"I am being completely honest Lady Kagome."

"Miroku tell me what's wrong. I want to know." I can tell she's serious but I still can't tell her. I just say the first excuse that comes to mind.

"I was just meditating. You caught me off guard." I hate lying to her

**/Sango's POV/**

'What is going on between those two?'

**/Shippo's POV/**

'I think they're in love! Or Miroku's in love with Kagome...'

**/Kilala's POV/**

'Mew!' (A.N. Sorry couldn't resist saying that.)

**/Kagome's POV/**

What is his problem? He has never acted this weird before. I'm sure it has some thing to do with us almost kissing... he isn't in love with me or something is he? That would be weird... the perverted Monk falling in love with the Miko.

I start giggling out loud when I think of that.

"What's so funny wench!" InuYasha shouts from his tree

"**SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!**" I scream at him. Needless to say it hurts a lot considering he is in a tree. Or was in a tree... it really doesn't even look like a tree anymore

"Well I feel a lot better!" I say cheerfully "Who's up for a walk?"

"I wanna go!" Shippo says. He is just as happy as I am about me sitting InuYasha

"I'll stay here." Sango says. She seems a little bit sad and worried about InuYasha. He had it coming to him though

"Miroku, are you coming?" I ask

Miroku nods, stands up, and walks over to me

When we are almost to the village Shippo says in his most innocent voice "Are you and Miroku going to get married?"

"What!" I yell

"Well it seems like you and Miroku are in love." Shippo says reasonably

"Shippo I'm sure that you are mistaken. Lady Kagome and I are not in love."

"Then why do you always stare at her?"

"..."

"See Kagome? He's in love with you."

"He is not in love with me Shippo. He doesn't even like me. He likes Sango remember?"

**/Miroku's POV/**

'That's what she thinks I think about her?'

"He doesn't like Sango. If he did then he wouldn't have come on this walk with us. He would have stayed with Sango." Damn Shippo

After Shippo says that, he runs away. I was going to strangle that idiot why did he have to run?

**/Kagome's POV/**

What if Shippo's right? Miroku wouldn't have come on this walk if he wanted to spend time with Sango...

"Miroku?" I say questioningly

Is he really in love with me? When I was laughing before I didn't think he really was.

"What is it Lady Kagome?"

"Was what Shippo said true? Are you in love with me?"

He completely freezes when I ask that. So he does? Ummm... do I love him back... I don't know.

"You do don't you?"

"I..."

I really can't just stand here. I half run half walk back towards camp

**/Miroku's POV/**

Oh no. I scared her off...

**/Sango's POV/**

Kagome comes running into camp. She looks shocked.

"What happened Kagome?"

"I- Miroku- Ummm..."

"What? Did Miroku do something to you?"

"No Miroku didn't really do anything wrong. He said, well Shippo said..."

"What did Shippo say?"

"ShipposaidMirokuisinlovewithme!" I Kagome says really quickly

"He what!"

"I don't know... it was confusing and Shippo kept saying we should get married and Miroku wasn't denying anything..."

"You should talk to him Kagome."

"But I don't want to... I just can't figure out my feelings right now. I need to go home for a little while."

"Ok Kagome. But be back soon. InuYasha will be pissed whenever he wakes up."

"Bye Sango."

"Bye Kagome."

**/5 minutes later still Sango's POV/**

Miroku walks into the clearing looking lost.

"Did Kagome come back here? I've been looking for her. She ran off." He says miserably

"She went home. She said she needs to sort some things out."

"Oh..."

**/Kagome's POV back in the future/**

"Kagome what's wrong?" Mom asks me worriedly

"Miroku's in love with me..."

"How did that happen?"

"I don't know... I'm just confused. I don't know if I love him or not..."

"Well there is an easy way to tell."

"How?" I ask eagerly

"Just try and picture your life if he wasn't in it."

"Well that's more complicated than it sounds mom."

"I wasn't sure if I loved your father... but then I thought about what it would be like if he wasn't there and I couldn't picture life without him."

"Thanks mom." I say and sigh

**/Miroku's POV/**

Why isn't Kagome back yet? It's been five days.

"I'm back! And I brought food my mom made!" She's back!

**/Sango's POV/**

Finally! I wonder if she's sorted out her feelings yet...

**/Kagome's POV/**

"Why is everyone so gloomy? Come on! Food!" I say. Everyone is acting weird

I had out all the food my mom made. I'm glad she helped me with this, I feel a lot better. I wonder how I'm going to tell him...

I sit next to Sango and eat my food. InuYasha seems to have quieted down. He looks like he's trying to keep his mouth shut. I think it finally hit him that he needs to be nicer to me or I will sit him into oblivion

After we're all done eating I say

"Sango how about we go take a bath in the hot spring?" I need to talk to her

I think she understands and we gather our bathing stuff

**/Miroku's POV/**

'Why can't I stop thinking about her?' I think as I watch Kagome and Sango bath...

I can't help it old habits die hard.

"Sango... I can't help it I love him."

'Who is she talking about? Me or InuYasha?'

"You mean InuYasha? Or Miroku?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

'She has to be talking about InuYasha everyone knows she loves him... it hasn't changed.' I think and walk back to camp

**/Kagome's POV/**

"I love Miroku not InuYasha... my mom helped me figure that out."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Yeah. I'm just not sure how..."

"Well go put on your clothes! You have to talk to him. He's been really depressed the whole time you were gone."

**/Miroku's POV/**

I thought that she might love me but I guess I was wrong. She still loves InuYasha... the guy that broke her heart millions of times and betrayed her constantly

**/Kagome's POV/**

When I get back to camp Miroku is sitting on the ground looking very depressed. I've got to tell him

"Miroku? Can you come with me? I need to talk to you about something."

**/Miroku's POV/**

She's going to tell me she doesn't love me...

**/Kagome's POV/**

He looks like a man on death row. He doesn't think I love him back...

**/Miroku's POV/**

When we get a little ways off into the woods Kagome turns around and looks at me. I think she is going to tell me that she doesn't love me now

"Miroku... I love-"

**/Kagome's POV/**

"You love InuYasha. I know." Why would he think that? "But I don't understand why. He's betrayed you millions of times! He doesn't deserve you! I don't really-"

I cut him off by kissing him. I'm sure that's the only way he'd ever shut up. I never pictured my first kiss being because I wanted someone to shut up. When I finally pull away he is speechless.

"I don't love InuYasha Miroku. I love you."

Before I know what's happening he's hugging me like I'd almost died or something.

"I love you too Kagome." I grin like an idiot when he says that

Then he takes my hand and puts on a serious face and says "Now will you consider bearing my children?"

I start laughing and kiss him again

(A.N. What do you think? I like it... I'm not sure if anyone else will though. Don't forget to review! And I'm looking for beta readers. If anyone wants to be one for me, just say so in a review or email me.)


End file.
